Tengo que recuperarte
by RINKAGAMINE-SWEET
Summary: Sango ya no podía mas esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso Perdóname por favor-dijo Miroku-dame otra oportunidad no Miroku ya no-contesto ella con lagrimas en los ojos tengo que recuperarte -dijo Miroku para si mismo
1. Chapter 1

Sango perdóname-decía Miroku mientras seguía a la hermosa castaña por un lindo bosque de Sakura-dame otra oportunidad

No excelencia ya no-contestó sango mientras corría por el bosque con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ya no puedo no puedo-pues era verdad Sango ya no podía más, cada vez que el monje cortejaba a otra mujer se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, ella estaba destrozada, esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sango por favor te lo suplico perdóname-dijo el monje acelerando su paso para alcanzar a su amada; sango a su vez acelero el paso saliendo del alcance del monje y desapareciendo entre esos hermosos arboles-sango perdóname-susurro el monje mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas comenzaba a llorar

Monje Miroku-dijo Ahome reprendiendo al monje-COMO SE ATREVE A ROMPER EL CORAZON DE SANGO SI ELLA ES LA PERSONA CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS MAS PUROS QUE CONOZCO ES USTED UN DESCONSISERADO-gritaba Ahome notablemente molesta

Ahome cálmate- decía Inuyasha intentando calmarla pero el decirle cálmate fue como decir_ "satanás te invoco desata tu furia sobre nosotros"_ (N/A: eso nunca se le dice a una mujer)

TU CALLATE QUE CONTIGO NO ESTOY HABLANDO INUYASHA, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJOOO! Y USTED MONJE MIROKU QUE ACASO NO SE DIO CUENTA QUE…-Miroku la interrumpió en ese momento

DE QUE de que tenía el corazón y sentimientos más puros solo para mí y no lo quise ver, de que esa hermosa chica siempre ha estado a mi lado y no la supe apreciar, de que esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso SI ME DI CUENTA PERO ES DEMASIADO TARDE AHOME-terminó de decir el monje se paró y se fue

Monje piense lo que le voy a decir-dijo Ahome deteniéndolo-quien no demuestra lo siente tal vez pierda lo que quiere- dijo terminando Ahome

Miroku- dijo Inuyasha levantándose- odio admitirlo pero esta niña por primera vez dijo algo inteligente

Mientras tanto…..

Sango corría sin rumbo fijo a cualquier parte, mientras su corazón intentaba calmarse pero no podía, su mente quería olvidar a Miroku pero su corazón lo amaba.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos iba que no se percató que enfrente de ella había un risco; cuando se percato era demasiado tarde intentó frenar pero no pudo, tropezó con una rama y cayó por aquel risco hasta un rio y se desmayó.

SANGO POV

Que me pasó- dije para mí pero a la vez pensando que Miroku estaría allí preocupado por mí, pero no fue así.

Te encontré a la orilla del rio inconsciente-me contestó un apuesto joven mirándome con una sonrisa- parecías un ángel dormido así que te traje a mi casa para cuidar de ti Ahhh por ciento mi nombre es Shaoran

Ante su comentario me sonrojé un poco-Emmmm… gracias –contesté- mi nombre es Sango

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo volteando a ver la fogata que había frente a el-pero júrame que contestarás con la verdad

Claro-dije con una sonrisa

¿Qué te hizo caer al rio y quien es Miroku?-me dijo volteándome a ver

Ahhh emmmm pues-tenía que contestar- bueno Miroku es un monje con el que viajo para juntar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon pero no solo con él, también esta Ahome, Shipo, mi mascota Kirara e Inuyasha un hanyou-contesté

Supongo que por Miroku es que caíste al rio ¿no?-me dijo interrogante

Pues si en parte fue por el –dije con tristeza

Por tu expresión noto que te gusta ese monje

Pues sí pero él no toma nada en serio-ya no podía más tenía que sacar todo lo que me atormentaba-yo lo amo pero él prefiere cortejar a otras mujeres –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas

SHAORAN POV

Ver a Sango llorando me partió el corazón no soportaba verla así y en un impulso de mi corazón la abracé

Calma hermosa Miroku debe ser un ciego al no ver lo que está perdiendo –le dije intentando reconfortarla- eres tan linda que cualquiera se enamoraría-"_me incluyo" _pensé- vamos mejor duerme mañana será otro día-pero al parecer no se lo tuve que decir, ella se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, se veía tan tierna me recosté aun con ella en mis brazos y me dormí.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Bueno que les pareció espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo

Dejen comentarios (se aceptan buenos y malos) (flores y tomatazos)

Bueno hasta otro capitulo

Bye, sayonara, adiós.


	2. La búsqueda

**Bueno aquí está otro capítulo más de este fic espero que les esté gustando mi fic bueno que comience**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes **

Al otro día un hermoso sol brillaba en el cielo y ciertos chicos buscaban a cierta castaña por el precioso bosque de Sakura.

Encontré el rastro-dijo Inuyasha olfateando el piso.

Pues síguelo Inuyasha-lo apuraba Ahome-quiero encontrar a Sango cuanto antes

Ay Inuyasha que lento eres con razón nadie te quiere-dijo Shippo sin pensar las consecuencias de lo que acababa de decir

Que dijiste enano tonto te voy a hacer…-Inuyasha no pudo terminar su frase

ABAJO-dijo Ahome-por favor Inuyasha hay que encontrar a Sango no tenemos tiempo para juegos

Tienes razón Ahome-dijo el mientras se volvía a agachar para olfatear

Miroku no hablaba seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

MIROKU POV

"_Sango, donde estas, fui un idiota perdóname_" era lo único que pensaba, ella era el amor de mi vida y no lo supe apreciar, la estaba perdiendo.

Mientras en otro lado…..

SANGO POV

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién me abraza?" _pensé mientras despertaba y vi a un hermoso joven dormido rodeándome con sus brazos, me sonrojé al instante.

Buenos días-dijo el perezosamente mientras me soltaba y se paraba

B…Buenos días-contesté con una sonrisa era lo menos que podía hacer pues él me había salvado

¿Cómo has amanecido? ¿Ya estás bien?-me dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme-le contesté con la misma sonrisa

N…No es nada, aparte, no podía dejarte ahí-me contestó mientras sacaba un arco y unas flechas

¿Por qué no?-pregunte curiosa

SHAORAN POV

_¿Por qué no?_-resonaba en mi cabeza la pregunta de sango

"_porque me flechaste desde que te vi"-_pensé, pero no podía contestar eso, sería muy atrevido

Emm…pues porque no es correcto dejar a una chica a merced de su suerte-contesté lo más natural y creíble que pude.

Muchas gracias Shaoran es muy lindo de tu parte-me contestó con una sonrisa muy linda

Voy a ir a cazar ¿me quieres acompañar?-le pregunte solo porque quería estar con ella.

Claro pero….-me dijo

Que pasa-le contesté acercándome a ella

No tengo arma y aparte te quería pedir algo-me dijo mirándome

Que-le contesté amablemente

Después podemos ir a buscar a mis amigos-me dijo con una sonrisita

Claro-le dije le di un arma y nos fuimos a cazar

POV NORMAL

Sango y Shaoran estaban cazando muy animadamente, el chico se dio cuenta que sango era muy buena cazando y con cada minuto que pasaba la veía más hermosa (N/A: Ayyyy que leendo es el amor)

Mientras ellos disfrutaban el día cazando, Ahome y los demás estaban desesperados por encontrar a la castaña

SANGOOOO!-grito Ahome lo más fuerte que pudo sacando todos los sentimientos que traía dentro-donde estas –dijo con voz entrecortada cayendo de rodillas

Chicos no quiero darles malas noticias pero aquí acaba el rastro de Sango-dijo Inuyasha parado al pie del abismo que tenía un rio en el fondo

¿QUÉ?-dijeron todos al unísono

No, no, no, no puede ser…Sango-dijo Miroku con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-mi niña, mi chica, mi Sango- Miroku explotó en llanto ya no podía más, por su culpa Sango había desaparecido

Miroku no te preocupes juro que la encontraremos –Dijo Inuyasha decididamente extendiendo su mano hacia Miroku

Gracias Inuyasha por apoyarme-Le contestó Miroku dejando de llorar-la encontraremos

**CONTINUARÁ **


End file.
